Aoshi's birthdqay present
by Zelianyu
Summary: Misao decides that after a year tgether she needs to do something special.


I do not own the RK Characters and I don't remember where I got this idea, I also don't know if the ending even works because I was kinda detached when I wrote it please let me know what you think.

This is rate M Because it hints at nudity or something close., No details are mentioned just the fact she undresses that's it.

I don't own the Because you loved me by celine Dion. I also wrote the lyrics out while listening to the song, so if some are a little off sorry.

* * *

Misao had bright smile on her face as she walked back to **their** apartment. Misao sighed as she thought back to her and Aoshi's first meeting. Oddly enough it had been his birthday. He'd just turned 21 and thus had been dragged to a bar and grill.

She'd been dragged by her friends, as one of them had a friend who turned 21. Megumi had wanted to go to the party. She'd been friends with said man, only because her lover was. They were only able to go since it was being held in a place that served food. Megumi and Sano had been in the bar drinking while Kaoru and herself had to sit in the food area. They chatted and then Kenshin came in and asked Kaoru to dance, thus leaving her by herself.

Misao could remember it vividly.

**She leaned back against the booth and let out a heavy sigh. "Why did I even come this happens every single time. I get left alone, because Megumi can catch the wiles of any man. Kaoru has Kenshin doting on her every whim." She growled.**

"**You seem to be having fun Weasel." Misao stiffened at the voice. **

"**Oh yes much fun," Misao whipped at Sano, turning to face him. "Where's Megumi?"**

"**Che, like it matters, she flirts with every male."**

"**The bathroom I take it." Misao giggled at the look he gave her indicating that's where she was. **

"**Yeah," Sano stated with a chuckle.**

"**You both don't trust each other enough ya know." **

"**Gotta earn trust ya know." Sano smiled. "Try to enjoy yourself somewhat." Sano waved as he went back into the bar seeing Megumi coming out of the bathroom.**

"**I'll try to," A fleeting smile on Misao's face. She looked down at her glass of Pepsi. She grabbed it and downed the rest, closing her eyes at the slight stinging in her throat. "I haven't had a Pepsi in a few weeks." She mumbled.**

"**AOSHI!" Misao looked up as girls screamed in disappointment. Her eyes met ice blue ones. They were scowling and ice cold. She titled her head as he headed in her direction.**

**He sat down next to her and glared at the girls. "Play along," He whispered as his arm went around her shoulder and pulled her close. Misao wrapped her arms around his waist inhaling his masculine scent. She leaned her head on his shoulder watching as the gaggle of girls stopped and glared at them. They seemed to shiver as a glare was sent from Aoshi as well. They still continued to walk over and Aoshi closed his eyes. "Forgive me," His voice was low as he stared down at her. His right hand gripped her chin and titled her head back as his lips met hers. **

**Misao was utterly surprised when his lips touched her softly. Her eyes were wide for only a second as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She responded clumsily to the kiss. She felt light headed as the kiss broke and Aoshi leaned his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed. She opened them and stared into his half lidded eyes. She blushed as she heard a low growl next to Aoshi.**

**Aoshi had been in a daze, he hadn't expected her to respond like that. The low growl made him turn his head to see the leader of the girls only. 'The rest must have gone back into the bar.' He thought.**

"**There is no way you'd be dating that stupid child." Her voice was malicious and made Misao flinch. She turned her head away taking deep breaths to keep her anger in control.**

"**Who I date is my business, not yours." Aoshi growled.**

**Misao whipped her head around at the women's next words. "I'll let you think that Aoshi, darling." Misao looked up as the woman caressed the side of his face gently. She gripped his chin with her hand, her nails digging into his skin drawing blood.**

"**I'm gonna guess you don't hit woman?" Misao asked as she stood. **

"**No," Was Aoshi's answer, his face not even showing any ounce of pain.**

"**Well that doesn't go for me." Misao cracked her knuckles as she looked at the woman.**

"**Like a scrawny weakling could hurt me." The woman stated only darting he eyes to Misao, then back to Aoshi. She leaned closer her nails biting into his skin further. **

**She flew to the floor as Misao punched her in the nose. "You know what men don't belong to woman, and women don't belong to men unless both consent." Misao seethed. She plopped back into the seat.**

**Aoshi was staring at her as she mumbled under her breath. Her eyes turned to his, the anger dissipated and a blush came to her cheeks and she turned her head away again, a smile coming to Aoshi's lips.**

Misao giggled as she remembered the kiss. She'd laughed outright after he apologized for the sudden kiss. She's surprised him with her next action as well. A naughty smile coming to her face, as she walked up the stairs to the building they lived in. She nodded to the doorman as he held it open for her. Her arms were starting to notice the strain of weight from the food.

"**I'm sorry about the kiss," Aoshi mumbled as he stood. He'd been staring at her for at least 5 minutes. Her face turned toward his.**

"**You should be." Misao smiled evilly as she stood as well. She stifled a giggle at the blink he gave her. "It was my first kiss." She mumbled. His eyes widened and he took a step back, finally realizing he didn't know how old she was.**

**Misao watched his eyes and stepped with him, then quickened her step and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her level. She stood on her tiptoes as their lips met once more. **

**Aoshi closed his eyes and responded to the kiss his arms going around her waist and bringing her closer. **

"**Eh Shinomori you found a girl finally?" Aoshi stood instantly breaking the kiss. Misao groaned and leaned against him as she felt dizzy once again. **

**Aoshi turned his head to look back at Sano, his arm around Megumi as he smiled broadly. "Sano quit teasing him." Megumi laughed. **

'**Drunk,' Aoshi assumed as she never stood up for anybody normally. **

"**I want to see this girl." Sano snickered. **

**Misao stiffened as she recognized Sano's voice finally. She gripped Aoshi's shirt gaining his attention. "Oh no," She buried her head against his chest.**

"**Misao?" Kaoru screeched as she looked at the tall man."**

"**Weasel no way," Sano laughed as he appeared next to Aoshi.**

That had been their first encounter, it had taken her weeks for the teasing to stop. She ended up dating him when he knocked on her apartment door a week later.

**She opened the door fresh out of the shower. The yukata stuck to her form as her skin was still damp. She pulled the door open expecting it to be someone else. Her eyes widened and she tried to slam the door, but Aoshi had put his hand on the door and his foot between the door jam and the door itself.**

**Misao had backed up and hastily said, "Excuse me." A hand on her upper arm stopped her and she turned to look at him.**

"**Why?" Misao heard the almost silent question.**

"**Because, I need to change," Misao mumbled a blush staining her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she was turned around and backed against the wall. Aoshi's hands on each side of her head.**

"**You look fine," Aoshi had mumbled before he bent down and kissed her once more.**

**Misao tried to push him away, her hands on his chest. When that didn't work and his lips met hers she wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him away, only to fist one of her hands on the shoulder of his shirt and the other near the middle of his back. She clung to him as his tongue entered her mouth exploring it. She moaned into the kiss and her legs felt like they wanted to collapse.**

**Aoshi broke the kiss for a slight breath and then his lips had descended to hers once more. **

Misao sighed as she fished the keys from her pocket. It was an anniversary sort of. Aoshi would say that it wasn't for another week, but she wanted to celebrate his birthday as well as the anniversary.

She found her keys and put them in the lock and opened the door. She shut it with her foot placing the bags on the counter. She slowly started on dinner humming as she went.

She finished the dinner, all she had to do was wait for the timer to go off and it would be done. She looked at the time and noticed Aoshi would be home in twenty minutes. She fished through another bag pulling out a cd and walked over to the player. She opened the cd and placed it into the cd player. She grabbed the remote lying on top, set the volume and made sure it was on. She flipped it to the right disc, and made sure it was on the right song. She placed the case down after looking at it. She walked back over to the bar counter and placed the remote there grabbing the last bag and heading toward the bedroom.

Misao scrunched her eyes in slight annoyance, 'How people can wear this stuff is beyond me." She itched at the lace. She placed on a black dress and brushed her hair out. She heard the timer go off and raced back to the kitchen. She smiled as she pulled the dinner from the oven.

She placed the dinner on the counter and looked up as she heard the door open. His briefcase was dropped as he entered.

"Aoshi," Misao greeted as she walked out from the kitchen. "Dinners ready if you want to eat now." She smiled at him. She watched him glance up as he took his shoes off. The shoe dropped as he looked up again. His eyes were wide as he saw her black formfitting dress.

"Misao?" He questioned. Misao approached him and bent up and kissed his cheek, him bending down out of habit. She grabbed the coat from his hand and hung it on a hook. She smiled to herself as she could still feel his eyes on her.

"Yes Aoshi," She finally replied as though things were normal. Gaining no answer from him she asked him about dinner once more. "Did you want to eat now?" She turned to face him and found him staring at her. "Something wrong?" She cocked her head to the side in innocence.

Aoshi shook his head, finally deterring his gaze. "Have I forgotten something?" He questioned as he went to the table and sat down.

"Nope, why?" She asked as she entered the kitchen grabbing the dinner and placed it in the middle of the table.

"You're dressed up and you had dinner done by the time I got home." Aoshi replied curtly.

"Misao looked up at him and glared. "I wanted to do something nice for your birthday." She growled as she yanked her chair out and sat down.

Aoshi blinked, "Aaa, my birthday I forgot that was today." He heard the rattling of the china and looked at Misao as she banged her head against the table once more.

"Jeez, every year Aoshi." Misao smiled at him rubbing the bump on her head.

"You shouldn't do that Misao," Aoshi responded as he took a bite of food. "This tastes really good Misao.

"Thank you," Misao smiled brightly refraining from itching her breasts. 'How can people wear lace?

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, Aoshi staring at Misao almost the entire time. Misao ate happily humming and glancing at Aoshi. She smirked as she caught him raking his eyes down her form. She popped the last bit of food in her mouth and smiled at Aoshi.

Misao stood and picked her plate up walking to Aoshi's side. "Are you done, Aoshi?" She was already having fun. He didn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything, trying to figure out if he'd forgotten something. He shook his head and looked up at her.

"Yes," He picked his plate up and was about to stand, when Misao grabbed the plate and rinsed them off. She placed them in the sink, and then walked away from the dining area, grabbing the cd player remote and hit play.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

Aoshi stood from the table and looked at Misao. "What's with the music? You usually don't put Music on."

"I thought I would make this night special Aoshi, this song has special meaning for me and I wanted to share it with you." Misao grabbed Aoshi's hand and pulled him into the living room.

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

"I've heard this song on the radio and on t.v." Aoshi mumbled. He let Misao manuver him to the couch and blinked as she shoved him onto the couch.

"Then I shouldn't have to explain it should I." Misao smiled down at him, then bent down and kissed him, her hand going to the back of his head. Aoshi raise his hands to frame her face only to have her pull away from him.

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

"Whats wrong?" He saw her cheeks turn pink with a blush and started to stand as she walked away instead of answering.

"No Aoshi, please stay on the couch. I have a present for you." Misao gulped and went to the entertainment center across from the couch. Misao had her back to Aoshi blocking her movements.

_You saw the best there was in me_

_You lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith caused you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_Oooh baby_

Aoshi heard the chink of glasses and heard the ice settle in the ice bucket as Misao grabbed a bottle of wine. He followed Misao's instructions and remained sitting. He smirked as he watched Misao pour two glasses of wine, drank one of them quickly then refilled it before walking over to him.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

Aoshi heard the lyrics but still couldn't understand why she picked this song. Misao seeing the confused look on Aoshi's face sighed, then handed him a glass of wine. She sat next to him on the couch. "So why this song?"

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love and I had it all_

_I'm great full for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

"Because the lyrics fit our relationship to a point. I keep remembering how we met last year and how much I've changed. Hoe much you've helped me overcome obstacles." Misao took a big sip of the wine.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Misao. She didn't get nervous around him anymore. Wh yare you so nervous?" Aoshi asked.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my strength_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

Misao gulped the rest of the glass of wine, then set the glass on the coffee table. "I…" Misao swallowed and thougt back to earlier in the day. She'd planned this for weeks now. She knew what shops she was going to go to, what dinner she was going to make, how she was going to seduce Aoshi with all the things he loves. Her seduction was all planned, and now she couldn't remember one thing about the plan after the dinner.

_You lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith caused you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_Oh_

"I told you I wanted to make your birthday special right?"

"Yeah.." Aoshi trailed off slightly confused.

"Well you do remember what came after your birthday last year?"

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_Night in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Aoshi shook his head, he knew there one year anniversary was coming up, but it was still at least a week away. "We started dating last year around this time?" Aoshi asked.

Misao nodded and scooted closer to Aoshi. "We also had our first kiss right?" Misao asked hearing how stupid that sounded.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Ooo_

"Yeah."

"Well can I have a kiss?" Misao asked stupidly. She was so nervous and didn't know how to keep the seduction up. Aoshi shrugged and kissed her. Misao's arms snaked around his shoulders.

Aoshi put one of his hands at the back of Misao neck to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into Misao's mouth. Misao's tongue dueling with his as the kiss heated up. Aoshi pulled back form the kiss panting.

Misao purred as she leaned against Aoshi.

_You lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith caused you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshis middle breathing deeply of his scent.

"So what's this present you wanted to give me?"

Misao gulped once more and stood. "It's in the bedroom, won't you come with me?"

_Hey yeah_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_My voice_

Aoshi shook his head trying to figure out what she was up to. She wasn't making much sense, He nodded to her however and started to stand only to have her jump.

"No you have to follow after a few minutes k."

Aoshi chuckled and nodded.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_oooh_

_You lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith caused you believed_

_Believed_

Misao practically ran to the bedroom and shut the door. He'd be in here in a few minutes. Misao took some claming breaths and started to undress. Once her dress was off she went to the bed and sat in the middle of it. She pulled the tie from her hair and ran her fingers through it.

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

A knock on the door then it opened. Aoshi stopped dead as he saw Misao. His eyes roved over her body. "Misao?" Aoshi's voice seemed to squeak at the unexpectedness of the situation.

"You told me a few weeks ago what one of your fantasies were." Misao mumbled. "You were drunk at the time though. Misao wrang her hands as he continued to stand there and look her over.

"You're sure?" Misao nodded vigorously. "Because onec I step in here and close the door I'm not going to be able to stop." Aoshi's voice was a deep husky purr almost.

Misao nodded, "I know what I'm doing and I'm ready. I want to spend my life with you and I thinks it's time we took our relationship further. I love you and without you I don't think I could go on. That's why I chose the song. It's also your birthday and since your so hard to shop for I figured I'd be just as good as a cheesy old gift. Aoshi chuckled at this and then shut the door.

* * *

Okay that went way arry of what I originally had planned I know that. I think I was going to do more flashbacks with the song but I really can't remember. Let me know what you think please. I can't believe how close I get to finishing stories and just quit man. This is the third one I've come across on my discs. I even had to buy the song to finish this one. I know I was going to do a lemon but I think I'll stop I before that so I can post it on Fanfiction. It was also going to be a song fic but I don't think I can put the song throughout the story so I think I'll leave the lyrics and just have them talk at certain times. Anyway I don't even remember how I came up with this story with this song. It's a mystery. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope the writing styles aren't too different.


End file.
